Megedagik
Megedagik is the main antagonist in the series titled Dark Silver by Alexander Mudrovich. At the age of over eleven hundred years he has gained much knowledge to help him achieve his goals throughout the centuries. Friends and foes alike find him horrifying beyond comparison, and not only because he loves to slowly eat his own kind alive not excluding those loyal to him. David has been the only individual even able to stand up to him with any hope of triumph. Despite the fact that David exceeds him in physical performance, Megedagik always has a back up plan that will guarantee him either escape or victory and always seems to be many steps ahead of his opponents. Character Description Personality His personality is easily summed up by the word "evil". Bringing the phrase "the ends justify the means" to a whole new level, Megedagik will do absolutely anything and everything that promises him success in his goals, including killing his own family. He has never cared about anybody else but him. Whenever at all concerned about someone else's well being it is because said individual is vital for him to get what he so desires; if and when he finds them useless he'll either cast them out and aside or take pleasure in killing them in whatever method his twisted mind can think of (usually the later). What else makes him such a threat is his uncanny ability to take the appearance of a noble and kind-hearted individual; at one point even David thought he was a good guy who wanted only the best for him and those he loved. Physical Description In his human form he takes the looks of a tall Native American in his mid forties with long black hair and dark brown eyes. When amongst humanity his attire is usually a stylish suit, sometimes with a fedora; when not among humans he wears raggedy clothes consisting of animal pelts. As for his wolven form, he is just over fourteen feet tall with a slightly light brown coat of fur and white-blue eyes that can be just as intimidating as David's red and golden eyes. History Not much is known about Megedagik's past other than he had a major hand in the conflict and war between Tohopka, Tokala and humanity. It all started over a thousand years ago when all the three peoples lived in peace and harmony. His twin brother was given the honor to be bitten to become a Tohopka while he wasn't. Out of anger Megedagik killed his brother's family and tried to frame him for it so that he would receive that honor instead. However, the Tokala could see through his act and sentenced him to death and placed his execution for the same night that his brother would be bitten. Unfortunately, looking so much alike, the two of them got mixed up; so Megedagik's brother was beheaded while he became the beast he is. Immediately he gathered followers to help promote his cause to make his species and all other variations of werewolves the dominant force in the world. Friends & Relatives -twin brother (name unknown): wrongfully executed -sister in-law (name unknown): murdered -niece (name unknown): murdered -nephew (name unknown): murdered -Pauwau (David's mother): alive, though whereabouts are unknown Category:Silververse Category:Silververse Cast